


A Little Bit Gay

by Tito11



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, the point is, what Drew really wants most out of life is for Jonathan to show him he loves him, somehow, someway. And okay, it’s not going to happen, but everyone needs a dream, right, something to keep them going when they’re down. So maybe Drew’s dream is a little bit gay, but in reality, it doesn’t get much gayer than fucking your brother, so there’s that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be the only person in the world who wants this

The affair started when they were in university. That’s how Drew thinks about it: the affair. It started before that, actually, way back when they were kids. Even when he was six, back when everyone still called him Andrew and he thought kissing was icky, he knew he wanted to grow up to marry his brother. And, of course, when he was fourteen, he started looking. At first he’d thought it was an ego thing. That’s what everyone always told him, anyway. ‘Stop being so cocky,’ they’d say, ‘Looking at Jon is like looking in the mirror for you.’ Drew wasn’t totally sure that’s what it was about, but if other people could tell he was staring, it was time to stop. Jonathan never noticed, but then, Jonathan never noticed anything. He didn’t even notice the affair was going on until weeks after it started, Drew’s convinced.

The way it started was this: it was their first year of university and they were free from their parents’ strict rules for the first time in their lives. They were living the dream, doing exactly what they wanted. They had a house together, something that filled Drew up with a happiness he barely understood then, and they were fixing it up. They spent every free moment working on that house, slept on the unfinished floor because they were spending all their money on renovations and couldn’t afford even a mattress. It had been cold that night and they were huddled together under a mass of blankets, bodies pressed close to preserve heat. The cool moonlight was shining through the curtainless window, illuminating Jonathan’s face. It was the same face Drew saw every day when he looked in the mirror, same nose, same eyes, even the same hair at that point, but somehow, it looked different on Jonathan. It looked desirable.

“Stop shivering,” Jonathan said, half-asleep already. “You’re just making it worse.”

“Shivering helps,” Drew choked out. It did, he knew, but that’s beside the point. “Makes you warmer.”

“Well it might be making you warmer, but it’s keeping me up,” Jonathan protested. He brought a hand up to Drew’s face, presumably to force his mouth shut and stop his teeth from chattering, but he must have lost the will for it halfway through, because his hand kind of stalled out, leaving him caressing Drew’s cheek absently. 

They looked at each other, nose to nose in the moonlight, Jonathan’s hand against Drew’s cheek, and that’s when Drew knew with absolute certainty that he wanted to kiss his brother. And he did. He’s not sure what he thought would happen, not sure how he expected to play it off if Jonathan wasn’t receptive. He was, though; he kissed back, slid his hand into Drew’s hair, scratched his fingers up and down his neck. 

They didn’t talk about it, after the kiss was over. They stared at each other for a while, neither sure what to say to the other. Then Jonathan took a shaky breath, said, “Right,” and Drew thought, this is it, the end of the road. Except, all Jonathan did was roll over and go to sleep. 

Neither of them brought it up the next morning, either, even though Drew woke up with Jonathan spooned up behind him, nuzzling against his neck in his sleep. They just untangled themselves, got dressed and went to class. When they came home, they worked, giving the house their all, wearing themselves out. It got slightly awkward when they went to sleep again, but history has a way of repeating itself, as Drew’s found out, except they did more than kiss that second night.

Until then, Drew had never had his hand around another guy’s dick. He’d had dates with pretty girls in high school, sometimes by himself and sometimes doubling with Jonathan and another girl. He’d gotten tongue action a few times, had several casual make-out sessions at scenic overpasses, Jonathan with his girl in the backseat and Drew with his in the front. Hell, he’d even had his hand up a few girls’ shirts, touched their silky bras and slipped his fingers underneath. But he’d never gotten farther than that, and certainly not with another guy. It felt right though, with Jonathan, felt right to push their pants down and wrap hands around one another, muffle the cries of each other’s names in a kiss as they came.

They still didn’t talk about it, though, not that night and not the night after, when they did it again. They didn’t talk about it a week later when Drew gave his first blowjob, choked on his own brother’s dick as he came in his mouth, yanking Drew’s hair the whole time, or the day after that when Jonathan gave it a turn. They certainly didn’t talk about it three weeks after that when Jonathan fingered him open carefully and fucked him hard, and Drew knew he’d found heaven.

It’s been fifteen years and they still haven’t talked about it.

As a general rule, they have No Bullshit policy. They can talk to each other about anything and do, never worrying about hurt feelings or pissing each other off. If there’s something bothering one of them, they just say it. If the other person gets mad, they get mad and then they get over it. But this is different. It’s delicate in a way nothing else ever has been between them. It’s a secret, it’s an affair. It’s the best thing in Drew’s life and the thing that causes him the most amount of stress. It’s not a huge factor in his day-to-day existence, except for how he goes home with his brother every night and gets fucked through the mattress. 

So, yeah, it’s been fifteen years since that first night, fifteen years that they’ve been living the dream, but also fifteen years they’ve been sneaking around, having the affair. It’s fifteen years they’ve been lying to their family, dating for appearances’ sake, downplaying what they have together. Fifteen years, and Drew’s still convinced that he loves Jonathan more than Jonathan loves him.

It’s not that Drew is one of those insecure assholes who won’t even let their SO look at a pretty young thing. And sure, Drew’s not so young anymore, but early thirties isn’t old, not by anyone’s standards. And he’s still pretty, all the fans of their show agree. But even if he weren’t either of those things, it’s never been about that. Because Jonathan does look at the kids in the club, the college-age hotties, but so does everyone and their mother. Well, probably not their mother, his and Jonathan’s, but whatever, it’s an expression. But, anyway, Jonathan looks and so does Drew and that’s okay. That’s not the reason he thinks Jonathan isn’t in love like Drew is.

Sure, Jonathan loves him, has to, since they’re brothers. And he’s certainly sexually attracted to Drew, as evidenced by their rampant sex life. But love and sex isn’t the same as in love. And maybe it’s all in his head. Maybe Drew is a romantic for wanting something like that, some kind of declaration or gesture. And it could just be a midlife crisis sneaking up on him years too early, making him question things he never would have when he was still a twenty-something. He does want it, though, wants the gestures, wants the declarations. He wants to know his lover is in love with him, which isn’t a terrible desire, as far as it goes. It complicates it that he’s having this affair with his brother, but well, incest complicates most things, to be honest, even really simple things like buying new underwear. 

But, the point is, what Drew really wants most out of life is for Jonathan to show him he loves him, somehow, someway. And okay, it’s not going to happen, but everyone needs a dream, right, something to keep them going when they’re down. So maybe Drew’s dream is a little bit gay, but in reality, it doesn’t get much gayer than fucking your brother, so there’s that.

 

Jonathan’s the quiet twin, everyone who knows them will admit it. Just because he’s quiet, though, doesn’t mean he doesn’t notice things. He’s certainly not Mr. Invisible, and he can charm and laugh and schmooze as well as the next twin, but sometimes people seem to think that just that because he’s a little bit quiet, he’s also stupid. Which doesn’t make any sense on a lot of levels, not least because he’s the smarter twin. Nothing against Drew, and he loves the guy with all his heart, but it’s true: Jonathan’s older and he’s smarter. He notices things, notices patterns that Drew sometimes doesn’t.

For example, Jonathan noticed Drew was kind of in love with him way before that first kiss, whereas he’s pretty sure Drew didn’t. Not that Jonathan knew exactly what was going on, but he’d seen the staring years earlier, before Drew started being less obvious about it. And the night they kissed for the first time, in that drafty first house, on some level deep inside himself, he wasn’t even surprised.

But, to make long story short, Jonathan notices things. Which is why he notices when Drew starts to act squirrely. It starts with the sex. Now, they don’t have sex every night and even when they do, it’s only anal one out of three times. When they were younger, they would sometimes go months at a time where Jonathan would score a home run every single night. But with fifteen years between those days and now, Jonathan feels like he should be grateful their sex life is still as fantastic as it is. And it is fantastic, because Drew is still so eager for it, so willing to open up for Jonathan’s fingers, his tongue, his cock. And the noises he makes, well, don’t even get Jonathan started about those.

The squirrelly part of the whole thing, though, comes one night after Jonathan’s rimmed Drew to within an inch of his life. His brother is face down on the bed, muffling his moans into one of their pillows and shoving his hips back, begging for more. Jonathan lubes himself up, then places one hand on Drew’s hip and lines himself up with the other.

“Wait!” Drew says, lifting his face up off the pillow.

Jonathan freezes, because no means no, even if you’re in a committed relationship with the love of your life who also happens to be your brother. Or maybe especially then. “What?” he asks.

“Just let me turn around. I want to see your face,” Drew explains. 

Shrugging, Jonathan backs off so his brother can flip around to lie on his back instead. “You know we have the same face, right?” he teases. “You could just go jerk off in front of the mirror and get the same effect.”

“Good idea,” Drew says, calling his bluff, and makes to get up. Jonathan hauls him back down and kisses him hard, letting his brother taste himself on Jonathan’s tongue. They’ve done this so many times before and it will never get old. After Drew breaks the kiss, he grins cheekily up at Jonathan and says, “Okay, fuck me already.”

Jonathan doesn’t even have it in him to tease, just takes himself in hand and pushes inside. Drew closes his eyes, face going pleasure-slack for a moment, then he blinks rapidly a few times before making eye contact again. And then he doesn’t break eye contact again, not even to fucking blink, the entire time Jonathan fucks him. When he comes, his closes his eyes out of instinct, but as soon as he’s done, he’s back to the staring again. It’s a little odd, Jonathan will admit, but certainly not a turn-off. It’s like the staring, back when they were kids. Actually, Drew probably doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

If that were the only thing, Jonathan would probably write it off as PMS or something. Not that Drew PMSes, obviously, but everyone has hormone fluctuations and sometimes they make people a little loopy. But that’s not the end of it. The next time they have sex and the time after that, too, Drew insists on being face to face. And it’s not that Jonathan had his heart set on fucking him from behind, but this has never been a thing before, so he can’t see why it would be now. 

Another thing that gets weird is the touching. They’re not really touchy-feely guys. They bro-hug sometimes out in public, high-five at any and every opportunity, and when they’re fucking, there’s nowhere they don’t touch one another. But they don’t cuddle, not really, not even in the privacy of their own home. So when Drew reaches over one night while they’re lounging in front of the TV and grabs Jonathan’s hand, Jonathan’s first instinct is to be suspicious. He doesn’t say anything, just waits and watches. Drew doesn’t say anything, though, not that night. 

But it keeps happening.

“Seriously, dude, are you okay?” he asks the third time Drew holds his hand. “You’re not dying or anything?”

“I’m fine,” Drew says, looking a bit confused. “Why would I be dying?”

“Well,” Jonathan says, eying their joined hands. “You’ve just been kind of clingy lately.”

“Oh, sorry,” Drew says, letting go of his hand at once.

“It’s okay,” Jonathan tells him, which is the truth. “It’s just weird. We don’t usually, you know, do that.”

Drew just shrugs. “I just love you, okay?” His voice gets a little high at the end of the sentence, though, which means he’s either upset or pissed. 

“I love you, too,” Jonathan tells him, still not really following where this is going.

“I’m in love with you,” Drew clarifies.

“Alright,” Jonathan says slowly, trying to understand. “I’m in love with you, too, dude. We’ve been together for fifteen years. I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t have lasted this long if we weren’t in love. Are you… do you want this shit to get sappy? Because, I can do that if you want. I can tell you that you’ve got eyes like stars and lips I never want to stop kissing and you’re the love of my life.”

Drew looks like he’s considering for a long, long moment, then he shakes his head. “Nah. It’s cool. I don’t need roses or anything. This shit’s already gay enough.” He’s smiling, though, in the way he does when he thinks he’s won something.

“It is pretty gay,” Jonathan agrees. He still doesn’t really understand, but if Drew is happy, Jonathan is happy, and he’s not going to cause problems where there aren’t any. They go back to watching TV then, but Jonathan figures whatever he said must have fixed the weirdness, because that night Drew lets him fuck him from behind. And if they hold each other a little closer than normal when they’re falling asleep, well, maybe their lives could use a little more gayness after all.


End file.
